Isle Carlisle: A Cullen Family Vacation
by TheBlackNotebookWriting
Summary: Pre- Breaking Dawn, Canon, Slightly OOC. The Cullens decide to go on vacation with Bella before her change. But, what kind of shenanigans will ensue when they go to their private island? R & R please.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stephanie Meyer or anything affiliated. That's Stephenie Meyer. Not sure how you confuse Laura and Stephenie but...

Note: All things in Italics and quotations are thoughts.

**Edward POV**

"_Edward, Edward, Edward! Carlisle is going to take us on vacation!" _

She seemed to have forgotten that, being that I can read minds, I already knew. I didn't want to spoil her fun, so I tilted my head to the side, indicating silently my question.

"_Of course Bella is coming stupid. He'll tell us in a few minutes when Bella is done eating."_

We both stole a quick glance at her, which she thankfully missed, as she was picking at the spaghetti Esme made for her.

"Bella, are you almost done, are you done yet?" Alice bounced excitedly in her chair, evidently impatient with Bella's slow human eating. It was times like these that I felt bad for Jasper, with his special sensitivity to emotions; Alice was a handful.

"Sorry Alice, you only have to put up with my human handicaps a little longer. Why are you in such a hurry?" Bella snapped back; Alice was irritating to her as well in this bouncy state. I had to roll my eyes and sigh though. I still wasn't too excited at the idea of Bella changing, no matter how selfishly part of me wanted it. She turned to glare at me, obviously having heard my sigh. Fantastic.

"Sorry Bella, I'm just really excited to… give you a makeover!" Bella groaned. No one really like Alice's makeovers, and lately my poor Bella was her prime target.

I rose quickly, sliding Bella's empty plate into the sink as Alice grabbed her and dragged her eagerly to the dining room, where the rest of the family was already waiting.

"Er, what's going on?" Bella glanced around the room nervously as we took our seats. Fortunately, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were just a confused, so she relaxed a bit. Of course, Jasper's wave of calm he sent to her must have helped as well.

"Well, I have some good news," Carlisle began, smiling at all of us, and Alice began vibrating in her seat she was so excited.

"We're going on vacation!" She squealed, and I groaned inwardly, and glared at her. I was hoping Carlisle could approach it a little slower. I knew that, for whatever reason, Bella hated it when I spent large amounts of money on her.

"Edward, I don't-" Bella began, but Alice cut her off.

"We already bought your ticket and I bought AND packed all your clothes already. Charlie is okay with it too, so don't even try and say anything." I heard Bella sigh beside me, but her face was lit up in a huge grin.

"We're going on vacation with your family?" I smiled brightly back at her.

"Yes, we are love. Sorry about Alice though." We laughed, and I could feel Alice's eyes glaring daggers at me for making fun of her.

"We're going on vacation?" Emmett screamed and clapped like a little girl, and even Carlisle and Esme laughed.

"Yes, we are Emmett, yes we are."I laughed, shaking my head.

"Wait, when?" Jasper asked.

"In 15 minutes."

TBN

What do you think? Hit that blue button and tell me! I will publish more if I get good reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story or added it to their alerts/favourites. Also, a HUGE thank you to my friend Jasper's Megan, for pushing me to post this story for all of you! Check her out, she's amazing. We're also writing a joint story, a Jasper version of Twilight, under the name Jasper's Gurlz. It will be up soon.

To my readers, any resemblance to other stories is not intended.

DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Stephenie Meyer? Nope. So, Twilight and the affiliated is NOT mine.

Emmett POV

"15 MINUTES?" My sometimes wife shrieked. I had to laugh. I knew that this was not enough time for her to pack at all. Not even one bag. Of course, let almost omniscient Alice save her from an (impossible) heart attack.

"Rose, relax, I already packed for everyone. We just have to let the boys load the car." Rose breathed a sigh of relief, but now I was the unhappy one.

"Why do the boys have to load the car?" I whined.

"Because the girls packed." was Alice's chipper reply. I growled, but let it go. I couldn't win against Alice, so I left with Carlisle, Edward and Jasper to load the cars.

"Carlisle, where are we going?" I started to whine again.

"Not telling Emmett." Carlisle replied.

"Edward?" I knew he knew where we were going, having seen it in Alice's head and heard it in Carlisle's thoughts.

"Nope, not telling either." He smirked. "You'll just have to patient." I frowned. Edward knew that patience was a virtue I did NOT have.

"Edward, maybe we SHOULD tell him. It'll ruin the ride if I have to feel him disappointment the whole way, not to mention the fact that he'll be whining the whole way." Jasper, I loved him, even if he was only going to get them to tell me for his own personal gain and mental stability.

"Carlisle, I think he's right. I'll have to listen to his verbal AND mental whining the entire ride until we get there." Edward, Edward, my horribly annoying and sexually frustrated younger brother, was siding with ME? Wow.

"Since you do have a valid point, Edward… Emmett, we are going to my island." I immediately began jumping up and down and screaming like a crazy fan girl **(A/N: Please forgive me fan girls, don't come after me with your torches and pitchforks)**.

"YIPEEEEE!" I raced to throw the last bit of luggage in the cars, as I heard a loud chorus of "SHUT THE HELL UP EMMETT!" and "EMMETT CULLEN, CALM DOWN OR I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH ME FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" Hearing that, I shut up. For now.

Suckers.

TBN

I'm going to try and post another chapter today, if I can, but I also want to update the above mentioned story. Please continue to read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry the last chapter was so short, but this one is much longer! Warning, there is some language in this one, be warned. It was the only word that fit.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight, or anything affiliated. Thank you very much.

**Bella POV**

"Great, we get to ride with the human." Rosalie spat the words at me as she stalked past me towards the car.

"Great," I whispered to Edward. "This should be TONS of fun."

"Just ignore her, Bella. Everyone else wants you here." I smiled up at him as I climbed into the seat behind Emmett, who was now bouncing like Alice in his chair. Seriously, did they both eat a bad deer or something, or was this just natural for them on vacation?

""Let's go, go, go!" Emmett shrieked excitedly as he slammed the gas down. He almost ran into Jasper, who yelped and jumped out of the way.

"Emmett, slow the fuck down!" I cried, holding the seat in sheer terror. He just turned and laughed at me.

"Language Bella! I'm just excited for our vacation to start! I want to beat the others to the airport." He turned around, and I heard Rosalie snort and playfully slap Emmett, before turning on the radio.

I snuggled closer to Edward, excited to be going on vacation with the Cullens, but nervous about spending time with Rosalie around, and no place of my own to escape too. Of course, Emmett and his crazy ideas also frightened me, but his and Alice's excitement was also terrifying. Edward, sensing my distress, kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer. I rested my head against his shoulder, and we didn't move from the position until Emmett, unable to be calmed by Rosalie, shouted, "WE'RE HERE! GET UP YOU TWO, TIEM TO GO! THE PALNE WON'T WAIT FOR US!" I laughed, and dragged Edward out of the car. Emmett's excitement was catching, though probably without some help from Jasper, with his gift. He had just dragged a bouncing Alice from the car beside us.

Jasper and Rosalie tried to calm a bouncing Alice and Emmett while Carlisle and Esme ushered us towards the airport so we wouldn't miss our flight. The excitement was too much for Jasper though, and he soon began bouncing too. I found the excitement growing inside me as well, and I started to rock slightly as Edward dragged me along. Soon even Carlisle and Esme were bouncing to Alice's excited beat before Edward hissed at Jasper under his breath.

"Jasper, calm everyone down now! I can't take all the bouncing anymore. Bella looks like she's going to explode, and the humans are getting suspicious!" I merely grinned a little hysterically up at him, and continued to bounce. I think the emotions had a bit stronger effect on me than even Alice, which was really something in itself.

I felt a sudden wave of calm steal over me, and I abruptly stopped bouncing. Of course, this meant I almost fell over, but Edward caught me like always before I could injure myself. Thankfully, the calm was enough to get us all on the plane. Unfortunately, Alice started up again once we transferred planes, as we were apparently drawing closer. Carlisle was the one to get Jasper in control of all our emotions again as we got off the plane and headed somewhere in a couple of taxis. We probably could have fit in two, but we needed five to carry all the luggage, so we made Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie sit alone, and left Jasper to look after Alice and Emmett.

Edward obviously knew where we were going, speaking fluent Portuguese to the driver. We all arrived at the docks, with the boys carrying most of the luggage. We stopped at a small, sleek boat and Edward helped me in. I had managed to trip on the smooth dock, so climbing into the boat was obviously a hazard. I heard laughter from behind me, probably from Emmett and Rosalie, though it would probably mean different things from both of them.

I was exhausted, so I leaned into Edward and napped for a while, until I heard him whisper, "Bella, love, wake up. We're here." I lifted my head to see the most beautiful island imaginable.

"Where are we?" I was stunned into near silence at the sight before me.

"Bella, this is Isle Carlisle."

TBN

I couldn't use Esme! However, this rhymed, so I was happy with it. I didn't know where else to put the island, so let's pretend they're beside each other. As always, please review!


	4. Author

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey there, loyal reader friends (:

I know it's been a while since I've updated- a very long time. I am typing up the next chapter, and it should be up today or tomorrow.

I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I have had so much to do, and so much on my mind. I hope that you'll just keep reading! Check out some of my fave authors and stories as well. They are amazing writers and have fantastic stories!

Keep reading,

Laura


	5. Chapter 4

This chapter is longer than usual, and you deserve it after such a long wait. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own Twilight, only this story.

**Chapter Four**

**Alice POV**

We were here, finally! I had been waiting for this ever since I saw Carlisle and Esme deciding to take us on vacation. It had been so hard to keep it from everyone for so long! I grabbed Jasper's hand and leapt lithely out of the boat, and raced towards the house on the west beach of the island.

I heard Carlisle yelling at me to come back and help with the luggage, but I was just too excited. Sadly, Bella had to carry some of the bags in my place. It would have been funny to watch her struggle if Edward had not been glaring at me, seeing as she managed to trip and drop all the luggage on the sand. I danced back over to help her before Edward ripped me to shreds.

"Come on Bella! We're going to go for a midnight swim!" I shrieked; Jasper had not been able to calm me down. Not that he really tried; he secretly loved it when I was so excited.

"Erm, Alice, Bella is tired. She _does_ need to sleep." I pouted.

"Not for much longer! But fine." Edward glared at me as he left to go put Bella to bed in his room. I knew he would not be coming back, but no one else had a human to watch. Carlisle and Esme wanted to unpack, so it was just Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I.

After having dug out our bathing suits, we were in the ocean splashing and laughing. Edward came out soon after, hissing furiously at us for being so loud. We had forgotten, of course, there was a sleeping human in the house. So, I beckoned to the others to swim around the island in the hopes that we wouldn't disturb Bella. Once we arrived, I decided it was the perfect time to launch my evil plan to convince Edward to lighten up. I instructed everyone to sing something in their head, preferably something overly sexual, just to annoy him and keep him out. I then began to tell them of my diabolical plan. Operation Bella-napp was soon to be underway.

We all ran back to the house and quickly changed, still singing. Jasper and I entered Edward's room, telling him Carlisle and Esme wanted to talk to him downstairs. Carlisle played his part well, after I had explained to him our harmless prank. While Edward was sent to get some fuel for the boat and food for Bella, we woke Bella and explained our plan to her. She complied easily, and all we had to do was wait.

**Jasper POV**

I heard Bella wake up as I waited beneath the bathroom window. She told Edward, when he returned, that she needed a human minute, and he went to the kitchen to cook her breakfast. I watched her peek her face out from the window, and then throw it open. I smiled reassuringly up at her, and she quickly jumped out the window. I caught her and turned to run to the opposite side of the island where Rosalie, Emmett and Alice were waiting. Time for phase two to begin.

We obscured Bella's scent with a heavy amount of island-scented perfume and hid her high in the tree. We then proceeded to swim in the ocean while we waited for Edward to arrive. We didn't have to wait long.

"Where is Bella? What did you DO?" Edward was yelling and emanating so much fury I almost punched someone.

"No idea, Eddie. Isn't she in the house, eating or doing some other human thing?" Emmett shrugged.

"I already CHECKED!"

"I don't know Edward, maybe she went for a walk, you know, to see the island." Alice looked so innocent, even I almost believed her. Edward roared and began to run around the island, looking for Bella. He was overreacting, as per usual. I climbed the tree we hid Bella in as soon as he left, and we ran Bella back to the house, where Esme had laid out the breakfast Edward had made for her. She began to eat as we all settled down around her. Edward ran back into the house, only to find us all seated, and Bella eating happily. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bella, where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere!"

Bella looked perfectly confused. "I came out of the bathroom and went right downstairs to eat."

"No you didn't," He was still angry, and his voice was still raised. "I looked everywhere for you; there's no way you could have gotten past me." His fury and confusion was so funny, we all burst into laughter.

Edward turned angrily towards us. "What did you do to my Bella?" He started toward us, and I sent a wave of calm to him before someone got hit.

"We just wanted to see you lighten up Ed. We're on vacation!" Emmett was grinning madly, which put Alice, Rosalie and I into hysterics.

"Edward, please, I knew what was going to happen the whole time. Calm down. I was fine; they had me in a tree the whole time." He turned to Bella, pinching the bridge of his nose. Her gave her a hug, and finally was calm.

"Fine, I'll lighten up. Fun. But don't ever kidnap my fiancé again!" His barely concealed annoyance made us all agree.

"Alright," Alice eagerly clapped her hands together. "Time to go swimming!"

We all groaned in unison. Silly, over excitable, loveable pixie.

**I will hopefully update more quickly next time! Until then, please R&R, and check out my other joint-project story, Lust.**

**Keep reading!**

**Laura (:**


	6. Chapter 5

Another chapter in the same day? Lucky ducks!

I had another story idea I wanted some feedback on (it's just rough for now):

Bella Swan has never really been into the whole LA California scene since she moved there with her mother two years ago after her parents divorce. Now 18, Bella's mother brings home her new boyfriend, who is only 2 years older than Bella. How will Bella cope when she realizes she is falling in love with her cougar mom's boyfriend (maybe later fiance?)?

Please R&R and let me know if you would read that story idea ^

DISCLAIMER: As always, Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twlight but this story.

**Chapter 5**

**Rosalie POV**

I didn't dislike Bella as much anymore. I had accepted that she was marrying Edward, and that she was going to be a part of the family, but I was still a little bit jealous, though also annoyed by her slow human speed. It took us much longer to change and reach the beach. The sun was shining brightly, and Bella was the only one who stood awkward. I didn't know if this was because she was the only one who did not sparkle, or because of the tiny bikini Alice packed for her. I couldn't see why the bathing suit made her uncomfortable. It wasn't like her figure was bad- she was very pretty for a human. I wondered if my vampire beauty still bothered her, and if that was what made her uncomfortable.

Alice and I sauntered toward the water, but Emmett, of course, charged toward the ocean, having grabbed Bella from where she was standing in the sand. Jasper and Edward soon followed, Jasper laughing and Edward yelling at Emmett, making sure Bella wouldn't get hurt. That annoyed me-Emmett wasn't stupid, and he loved Bella like a little sister. He wouldn't do anything that would hurt her or put her in real danger. I looked to Alice, who was also laughing, and we ran to join the others in the water.

Emmett had pulled Bella far out in the water. She wasn't in any danger, except perhaps from my goof of a husband. Edward dove towards him, but the idiot dunked Bella under the water, where Jasper grabbed her and pulled her back to us, above the water. Good thing he remembered she had to breathe. I snorted as Jasper tossed a giggling, shrieking Bella to Alice, who threw her to me when Edward came after her.

Hearing our laughter, Bella's shrieks, and Edward bellowing at us all, Carlisle and Esme ran down to the beach. They looked stunned for one minute at the scene before them, before going into parental mode.

"Children, stop throwing Bella around; she is not a football! Edward, calm down. They weren't going to hurt her, and you know that. Are you alright Bella?" Esme went from angry to reassuring to concerned in a few seconds time.

_"Sorry Edward."_ I thought to him, while Bella was reassuring Esme that she was fine. Of course, Emmett and Jasper looked a bit upset that their game had been stopped. Carlisle and Esme went back to the house, after ensuring that we had all apologized and Edward was calm.

I looked over to my sometimes-husband, who was still in full pout mode. He was such a baby sometimes, albeit a cute baby-man. I splashed him playfully, but he turned to glare at me. I ducked before he could splash me back, but he winked and turned to Jasper, who was making goo-goo eyes at Alice. Gross.

Jasper whipped around, but Emmett pointed at Edward. He threw Bella behind him before the wave Jasper sent could break her nose or something similar.

Alice swam over to me, grabbing Bella on the way, and so pitting us against the boys in a splash battle. The suckers had to go easy on us, since we had the human. Even hindered as we were by Bella's lack of both speed and strength (though she did give us the element of surprise seeing as Edward couldn't read her mind), we won; we clearly had the upper hand over them.

The three boys were pouting. Emmett always looked so adorably irresistible when he was pouting. I stopped there though. The games were just beginning and I couldn't let his cuteness distract me. I let out a rare giggle, dragging both Bella and Alice to the house.

**Carlisle POV**

I could hear my children splashing and laughing, while I rested contentedly beside my wife, who was reading another of my books. I knew the kids' actions would be fairly harmless now that Bella was here, but I still worried. She was so breakable, and I think some of the kids, like Emmett, forgot that sometimes. I suppose, though, that they just want to have fun in the sun and heat, away from our usual gloomy surroundings. I sighed happily, and returned to my medical volume.

R&R please :)

If I'm not too busy, Chapter 6 MAY be up tomorrow. If not, well, you just got two chapters of this story, and one of my other story today, so there. ;)

If I get 10 reviews about that above story, I'll write it. If I only get 5, well, I'll still write it, but I'd like at least 5 yes' please?

Goodnight and keep reading!

Laura


End file.
